Y te amo igual
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: El amor rompe el corazón. Las memorias, tan sólo a veces, lo curan.
1. Y te amo igual

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade ni Kai me pertenecen, pero ¿no sería bonito si si? *-*

**N/A: **Este fue uno de los trabajos que he hecho espontaneamente... tras escuchar una canción de Amanda Miguel del mismo nombre y que no tiene nada que ver con la trama que invente.

* * *

**Y te amo igual**

* * *

Rompió el sobre con una mirada sombría. ¿Quien era el idiota que le escribía cartas a su nieto? Todos sus amigos se habían alejado. Sin embargo esa misma tarde había encontrado una carta para él en el buzón. En el papel la caligrafía era tan hermosa como la de un artista; las letras negras manuscritas se sucedían con fluidez y comenzó a leerlas.

La carta decía:

_"Para Kai-kun,_

_"Te escribo esta carta que se que nunca leerás. Seguro no te acuerdas de mi. Es mas, creo que ahora ni siquiera sabes quien soy. Menos aún por qué te escribo. Y aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí no consigo olvidarte. Si consigues acordarte de mi, déjame decirte algo: Por aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho, aun soy como siempre, quizás hasta peor, todo sigue igual. Te sigo extrañando igual._

_El tiempo corre y no dejo de notarlo, sin embargo en mi corazón parece que el tiempo no pasa. El amor que te tuve sigue ahí. ¿No es realmente estupido? Solo creí que te admiraba. Eras mi ídolo, y sin pensarlo te convertiste en lo mas importante de esta maldición que se llama vida._

_Últimamente me he encontrado rezando para que te encuentre al menos en mi sueños. Pero al final termino como siempre: con una resaca de mil demonios y con esa sensación de vacio arraigada en mi pecho. Comencé a tomar cuando te perdí, pero solo lo hago para, de alguna forma, huir de este infierno. Intento perderme en el alcohol, aunque me arda la garganta, sé que cuando pierda la conciencia no importara, porque soñare contigo._

_Mis amigos (y también son los tuyos, por supuesto) se preocupan bastante por mi. Trato de actuar como si nada pasara, como si no hubieras sido la estrella alrededor de la cual giraba mi mundo... Pero es tan duro..._

_Como hubiese deseado rogarte, suplicarte que no te marcharas de mi lado. ¡Mira en la sombra que me he convertido a causa tuya! No soy mas que eso: una sombra. La sombra de lo que fui una vez, cuando estabas conmigo. Con **nosotros**._

_¿Por que tuviste que irte? ¿Sabes lo injusto que fuiste? ¿Lo que eso me afecto? ¿Como me dolió? Nunca pensé que alguien a quien quisiera pensara en apartarse de mi lado. Pero no, tú no lo pensaste. Lo hiciste. Y con eso despreciaste mis sentimientos, mi idolatría y mi devoción hacia ti. Tomaste mi corazón y lo botaste a la basura. Y aun así te amo igual._

_Y aunque se que hubiera encontrado otra persona que sintiera lo mismo por mi, no lo hice. No, me hundí en una depresión de la que he querido salir desde hace tres meses. Yo ya tenia dueño. Eras tú. Siempre lo fuiste._

_Me gustaba vivir. Tenia amigos con los cuales divertirme y reír. Te tenia a ti. Pero ahora vivir es poco menos que un infierno donde la soledad se siente como mil agujas clavándose en mi. Y me revuelco en mi cama todas las noches, sin ningún alma amiga cerca, en completa soledad, aulló de dolor entre mis sabanas, lloro con la cara hundida en mi almohada, e intento dejar de extrañarte en un lecho que tu partida ha llenado de espinas._

_Esta carta es para ti, y solo para ti. No importa que me duela demasiado, cada vez que cierro los ojos te siento cerca._

_Lo lamento. Te he reprochado demasiado lo ocurrido. Y es que, después de todo, no fue tu culpa, ¿no es así? Pero es que, sinceramente te digo (o mas bien escribo) que aún te amo. Pensar en ti duele porque el sentimiento sigue allí._

_Ya no puedo escribir mas. Mi avión sale en menos de una hora y no tengo mis maletas listas. Por primera vez desde que te fuiste iré a visitarte. Iré a Rusia. Finalmente he decidido ir y enfrentar mis miedos y temores. Es Invierno y se que la fría Rusia me recibirá con un manto de nieve helada, tan helada como se sentirá mi corazón. Porque al ir y verte destrozare mis ilusiones. Nunca será lo mismo, y, ¿cómo podría, de todas maneras?_

_La maldita piedra con el epitafio que yo escogí para ti. La lapida de mármol, fría y lúgubre de tu morada me recibirá con indiferencia. Esa es una barrera imposible de ignorar... y de superar. Pero no me importa. Te llevare tus flores favoritas, plantare tulipanes del mismo color carmesí de tus ojos, tu sabes lo bien que florecen en invierno. En el clima frió de Rusia florecerán todo el año, mostrándote sus pétalos color sangre, nunca te dejaran solo._

_Así al menos podrás saber que fui a visitarte, que no me he olvidado de ti, que siempre estas en mis pensamientos..._

_Que te amo igual._

_Con humilde cariño...  
Quien mas te amó."_

Voltaire se apoyo en la pared, respirando con dificultad. Lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser...? Pensó, que siempre en su vida fue un hombre tan frió como un iceberg, tan insensible; ¿cómo lo había afectado la muerte de su nieto? Y sin embargo el siempre creyó que él era sólo una marioneta mas.

Y su muerte le dolió. Le dolió, cuando sabia que en parte él la había provocado. Había dejado a Kai lleno de odio, rencor y, sobre todo, desesperanza. Lo cual lo había ido carcomiendo hasta mermar su existencia a una nada llena de dolor... y después...

La muerte.

¿Cómo era que ahora aquella carta formaba lagrimas en sus ojos? ¿Y quién era la persona que le había enviado esa carta a su nieto, si sabía que estaba muerto?

Voltaire volteó el sobre. Sus ojos abriéndose, la oscuridad cubriendo todo lo que no era ocupado por la luz ocre de las velas.

—No tiene remitente...

Una ventana se abrió, una brisa se coló hacia donde estaba, agitando la carta. Un aullido del viento resonó como un gemido humano lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento, la dama de la noche mirando a través del cristal, igualmente conmovida por la carta.

Las estrellas se desprendieron del cielo, como si la noche llorara con lagrimas de luz, mientras valseaba una melodía sin sonido sobre una tumba, mientras los tulipanes de color bermejo se movían entre la nieve.

Su **promesa**... Un susurro callado, una lagrima jamás derramada, una sonrisa perdida, una plegaria inexistente, una despedida, un crepúsculo, un abrazo arrebatado, un amor sumido en olvido y por siempre recordado...

—Y te amo igual... — Una silueta oscura susurró a la lapida con voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Su **nombre**... Un recuerdo, una oración, un suspiro, un hechizo, un aliento, un sentimiento, un eco, un cielo, un infierno, un paraíso, un purgatorio, un verano, un invierno, un tesoro, un ángel, un demonio, una lagrima, algo roto...

_—¡KAI!_

Y su grito pareció un sonido desprendiéndose de su alma, desgarrando los cielos con dolor infinito, corrompiendo la oscuridad de la noche con la luz del luto blanco, opacando las estrellas con la negra pasión de lo que es imposible, y lentamente se perdió en la inmensa soledad del cementerio...

* * *

No estoy segura de por qué... pero este fic me sigue gustando.


	2. Memorias

¡Siiiii!  
La segunda (y ultima, espero yo) parte... ¡Aquí sale Tala!

Y esto... pues... pueden verlo como yaoi o como NO yaoi, dependiendo de sus gustos.

No se hagan ilusiones, este capÍtulo sigue con el melodrama del anterior, cero alegrías para ningún personaje. Este se supone es el final, como tambien se supone que esto seria un 'one-shot'; así que si mi inspiración de este fic vuelve lo continuare, si no... Pues, ¡disfruten el capitulo final!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío... Tala no es mío... Kai no es mío... Ningún personaje de Beyblade me pertenece, pero estoy haciendo un fondo para comprarlos, todas las donaciones serán bien recibidas.

¿No habían extrañado mis notas al principio? Awww, claro que si.  
¡Díganlo! ¡Yo se que quieren decirlo!

Ejem.

¡Empecemos con esto de una vez!

* * *

**Y te amo igual**

**II: Memorias**

_Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir,  
y se terminan, sin saber lo que se ha dicho.  
_- Jean Jacques Rousseau.

* * *

Una sombría figura, alta, delgada, lúgubre, entrÓ en aquella fría habitación.

El dormitorio de Kai Hiwatari.

—Kai... —labios pálidos susurraron el nombre del muchacho; ojos aguamarina brillaron con melancolía.

Un chasquido seco y al instante la habitación estaba iluminada. Un joven pelirrojo, vestido completamente de negro, se recargó en la puerta de la habitación, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, y comenzó a respirar hondo, como si un dolor profundo atenazara sus pulmones.

_—Maldito._

Su boca escupió la palabra como si le quemara la garganta. Sus ojos mostraron el fuerte dolor que corroía las entrañas del muchacho. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué—se encontró de pronto preguntándose—Voltaire lo había elegido precisamente a_ él_ para organizar la habitación de Kai?

¡Él no era ningún sustito! ¡Él no iba a suplantar a Kai! ¡Él no _podía _suplantar a Kai!

Porque, a pesar de lo mucho que parecía que se odiaban, a ambos les gustaba que les llevaran la contraria. Era un reto. Y no podía haber polos mas opuestos que ellos—él, siempre tratando de fastidiar a Kai y Kai siempre tratando de dejarlo en ridículo. Así es como habían llegado a ser buenos amigos. Y aunque el pasado, el campeonato, Boris, las traiciones, y demás seguían presentes, todo quedó cubierto por un velo invisible que no habían notado.

El tiempo.

El tiempo que los había juntado a ambos en la Abadía cuando eran niños. El mismo tiempo que después los volvería rivales en el Beyblade. El mismo tiempo que los convertiría en amigos. El mismo tiempo... que acabó separándolos.

Tala se acerco a la cama de Kai, sentándose sobre ella. Al fin y al cabo, ellos solo eran amigos. Él no tenía ningún derecho de usurpar la vida de Kai, de suplantarlo frente a Voltaire y a los demás. ¡Él no era Kai! Ni siquiera había un verdadero parecido.

Un suspiro, mitad fastidio, mitad frustración, dejó sus labios.

Finalmente, le habían pedido que organizara la dichosa habitación, para eso estaba allí. ¿Cierto? No quedándole mas remedio, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia del chico muerto, soltó un gruñido sofocado. Todo parecía estar en su maldito correcto lugar. ¿Qué era lo que iba a organizar?

—Oh... ...

Su exclamación de fastidio apenas se distinguió entre el silencio cuando se dejo caer pesadamente de espaldas sobre el colchón; una pálida mano se elevo para cubrir sus ojos. Tala se levantó de la cama y comenzó a abrir los cajones, beyblades, cuadernos, certificados, fotos...

Un momento, ¿fotos?

Nunca creyó que Kai fuese del tipo de personas que conservaba fotografías. Tomó un grueso manojo de las mismas, ya desgastadas, y comenzó a mirarlas. Los Bladebreakers.

Una ceja de fuego se alzo al comenzar a pasar las fotos. Una leve sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Tala. Tal vez, después de todo, si había qué arreglar en aquel cuarto. Continuó pasando las fotografías, una por una, reviviendo en ellas pequeños instantes de la vida Kai. Por un momento un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sintiendo como si profanara algo sagrado, que solo pertenecía a su legitimo dueño.

Dejó caer las fotos al suelo, pensando que al mirar aquellas imágenes robaba parte de las memorias de un muerto. Su estomago se revolvió de tan solo pensarlo; retrocedió con una de sus manos sobre la boca, intentando dominar el súbito ataque de nauseas. Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta, ambos brazos delgados rodearon su estomago, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

Si Boris lo hubiese visto le habría echado en cara que era un débil inútil, que debería comportarse como el 'Cyber-Tala' glorioso que había creado. Si los Demolition Boys lo hubiesen visto se habrían reído de él, de su 'delicado cuerpo' que resentía hasta el más mínimo soplo de aire. Tala esbozo una sonrisa que no tenía ni un rastro diversión.

Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las fotografías, ojos aguamarina se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad. La persona de la foto... ¿Cómo describirla? Era especial, eso era todo lo que se le ocurría. La imagen era algo extraña, ya que, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, aquella persona se encontraba en un columpio, balanceándose en dirección a la cámara, riendo. No sonriente, no posando, sino riendo. La presencia de Kai, detrás de la cámara era palpable, a pesar de que su imagen no se percibía. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.

_''¿Tendré que compararte a un día de primavera?  
Tú tienes más hermosura y suavidad: ráfagas de  
Viento agitan los preciosos brotes de mayo, y el  
Préstamo del estío vence a corto plazo."_

Tala se sorprendió. El Soneto XVIII de Shakespeare, no era precisamente lo primero que le venia a la cabeza que pudiese escribir Kai. Sin embargo en las últimas semanas antes de su muerte prematura, apenas si había tenido un vago parecido con el 'Kai' de antes.

Mientras el rencor por el pasado y el odio por su linaje lo corroían por dentro, acabándolo, mutilándolo tan dolorosamente, Tala percibió el cambio radical del muchacho, había pasado de ser él mismo a ser un espectro; un fantasma de tiempos remotos que pasaba a veces días enteros encerrados en aquella pieza, sumido en pensamientos y recuerdos preñados de dolor. Se había convertido en un ente que vagaba por la casa en silencio, su energía se consumía en rememorar sufrimientos y torturas pasadas, mientras su vida se extinguía lentamente entre las paredes de aquella Mansión...

Después ya no salía de la habitación. Simplemente se quedaba allí, tendido en la cama, como si se tratase de su lecho de muerte... sin decir nada... sus ojos carmesí apagados, carentes de vida... prendidos en ningún lugar del infinito... Y peor aun, ya no miraba a nadie, a nadie le hablaba, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Kai Hiwatari ya había muerto. Su esencia se había extinguido y su espíritu quebrantado. Lo único que lo ataba a este mundo era la fortaleza de su cuerpo, fortaleza conseguida a base de duro entrenamiento y castigos que se daban en la Abadía.

Tan sólo... Tala agitó su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Muchas veces deseó que tan solo acabara rápido, no soportaba la idea de ver así al muchacho. Aquel que fuese líder de los bladebreakers, poseedor de Black Dranzer, el inquebrantable, insufrible, frió, antipático... convertido en un tipo de muerto viviente. Un cadáver que respiraba. En eso se había convertido.

Kai comenzó a asemejarse a una roca frente al mar, inmóvil, sin emociones, sin alma ni energía; sin deseos, caprichos o anhelos. Solo ahí, soportando la embestida de las olas. Pero lo que soportaba era el peso de aquella vida llena de sufrimiento.

El ataúd había sido negro. Una pequeña caja, casi como la de un niño.

Y esa imagen atormentaba la mente del pelirrojo. Cerraba los ojos y su mente reproducía con pasmosa exactitud la cara demacrada de Hiwatari; este se había consumido en aquellos terribles días, quedándose en la piel y en los huesos. Era como si aquellas memorias le hubieran aferrado con sus garras, mordiéndole la carne, alimentándose de él, devorándolo...

Sin tener ya un alma, el cuerpo de Kai se había ido carcomiendo, dejando solo un remedo del Kai de antaño. Una simple marioneta sin vida que tenía gran semejanza física y había usurpado el lugar del chico. Cual hielo que se derrite, el una vez cuerpo del joven hombre menguó hasta que fue un espejo fiel de los últimos rescoldos del alma de Kai.

Tala sufrió un estremecimiento involuntario. Los recuerdos lo habían acabado, si... tal vez solo los recuerdos de la abadía. Tal vez el sufrimiento que debió de soportar por culpa de Voltaire. Sin embargo, aquella foto que aun estrujaba entre sus dedos le había revelado algo aun más terrible: no había muerto solo por el pasado; el presente, donde se hallaba alguien que amaba, que se encontraba fuera de todo limite para Kai, también había cooperado. La idea de un amor que nunca podría ser había ayudado a quebrantar toda la fortaleza de Kai.

Sobre el escritorio yacía una carta, dejada allí por Voltaire para que él la leyera, si es que quería hacerlo. La carta era para Kai, y le había dicho que ignoraba al remitente. Tala dejo que la foto cayera al piso con suavidad y tomó el trozo de papel, comenzando a leerlo. La tristeza era infinita en cada palabra, cada letra había sido plasmada entre lágrimas y la desesperación era como sal en una llaga abierta, quien quiera que hubiese escrito aquella misiva, había abierto su corazón y lo había dejado sangrar sobre el papel.

_Que te amo igual._

La frase, tan corta, tan simple... y aun así conmovía cada fibra de Tala, pues él podía comprender la gran promesa detrás de aquellas palabras. Simples palabras... Simples trazos sobre papel.

Era verdad, no tenia remitente, no nombre, no dirección. Pero después de registrar el cajón del escritorio, Tala sabía con certeza absoluta quien había mandado esa carta. Y, si no se equivocaba, esa persona aún estaba en Moscu. Aún había posibilidad de encontrarle. Aunque también cabía la remota posibilidad de que quisiera visitar la Mansión Hiwatari, de que quisiese ver el último lugar donde Kai había permanecido en vida; claro, que esa idea era casi imposible...

¿O no?

El timbre sonó apenas sin fuerza y él bajo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Frente a él la figura cubierta entre las sombras irradiaba un espeso aire de amargura, sus ojos hicieron contacto y él fue capaz de ver el profundo vació que había dejado la muerte de Kai en aquella alma, cuya mirada era desesperanzada, como si hubiese visto el fin del mundo y nada pudiese ya entristecerle.

La tristeza de la silueta se hizo presente cuando cayó en brazos de Tala, buscando comprensión y consuelo, ocultando el pálido semblante que aun conservaba las marcas de lágrimas viejas, surcos de dolor y nostalgia que habían comenzado a marchitar antes de tiempo el juvenil rostro que se escondía bajo los mechones de cabello; sus hombros se convulsionaron violentamente, rompiendo en llanto, dejando que la amarga agonía que se alojaba en su alma escapara hacia fuera en forma de lagrimas, empapando de agua salada el pecho del ruso.

No eran sólo sollozos, con lágrimas corriendo traidoras por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, no era el llanto de la Virgen en la Piedad, mudo y que inspiraba ternura y amor, o el de la Gioconda, que reía sin reír, y lloraba sin derramar lágrimas. Era la desesperación del Grito, pero en lugar de tener la angustia callada que hablaba de esa obra, su cuerpo temblaba y se rompía por la amargura.

Era la más pura manifestación del dolor. Y Tala, que no se había permitido llorar en todo aquel tiempo, que incluso en el sepelio había retenido el llanto a la fuerza y había contenido los sollozos en la garganta, dejó que las lagrimas acumuladas finalmente salieran al exterior, arrastrando el sufrimiento acumulado, y no le importo aferrarse a la persona en sus brazos de la misma forma en que ésta se aferraba a él; dejando que su coraza impenetrable de hielo se resquebrajara por momentos

Se habían unido por las lágrimas. Ambos lloraron. Por Kai. Por la persona que lloraba a su lado. Por ellos mismos... No se detuvieron hasta que no quedaron ya más lágrimas por derramar, hasta que los rayos del sol trocaron el dolor en luz resplandeciente y calida. Tala sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando apartar los restos de líquido salado que quedaba en sus ojos enrojecidos; en un susurro llamo por su nombre a la figura que abrazaba, con la garganta atascada de lagrimas y palabras por decir, ojos interrogantes, tristes, anhelantes, agradecidos, todo a la vez; se centraron en su rostro.

Tala dejo escapar su secreto más profundo y doloroso, el peso de sus emociones se había incrementado desde la muerte de su amigo, era tanto que no era capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, permitió que las palabras se deslizaran traidoramente hacia el exterior.

—Lo extraño.

Y los sentimientos de ira, dolor, pena, sufrimiento y dolor por aquella vida sesgada tan brutalmente, por el pensamiento de culpabilidad que le atormentaba, escaparon junto a aquella confesión; avanzando, abriéndose paso, arrasando con las barreras que el muchacho había levantado desde su infancia. Y los ojos que le miraban a través del vació reflejaron lo que él más necesitaba...

Comprensión.

* * *

Tsssk.  
Horrible, meloso, dramático y... ¡mate a Kai!

Darkangel: ... No puedo creer que haya matado a Kai... ¡Kaaaiii! TOT  
Vagio: ... Y se supone que el dramático soy yo.  
Darkangel: *Sniff* *Sniff*  
Vagio: Van a odiarte, ¿sabes?  
Darkangel: ¿Ah?  
Vagio: No se los dijiste de nuevo.  
Darkangel: ... Bwa... bwa ja... ¡BWA JA JA JA JA JA!  
Vagio: Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla animado.  
Darkangel: (tono de burla) ¡No saben! ¡No se los dije! ¡No di ninguna pis~taaa!  
Vagio: ¿Cómo escribes algo sin saber sobre quien escribes?  
Darkangel: ... Yo si sé. Los que no saben son ellos. Y lo puse así para que cada quien ponga su pareja favorita para Kai, yaoi o no yaoi, tampoco digo genero.  
Vagio: (yéndose) Como quieras. -_-  
Darkangel: (yendo tras él) ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? _


End file.
